This disclosure relates generally to task management, and more particularly to task management for tasks stored within content items.
Users often keep a task list for things that a user needs to do or complete. Examples include tasks to complete in a workday, tasks related to completing a project, tasks relating to a performing to complete a project, tasks to complete in a workday, and items to pack for a trip. Organizing and managing these tasks is a frequent challenge for users. Task organization using a computerized system is typically performed using dedicated task lists, which usually permit a user to enter tasks and indicate when a task is completed. However, these task management systems are typically not integrated into other productivity tools and are not easily searchable or permit assignment to other users. In addition, users cannot easily organize or manage these tasks.